


A Fox in the Wolf House

by little_red_stiles_hood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Fox Claudia Stilinski, Fox Stiles, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_red_stiles_hood/pseuds/little_red_stiles_hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxes and wolves don’t mix, at least that is how it was before a pregnant fox trotted into the Hale’s den one midsummer afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One about the Pregnant Fox in the Wolf’s Den

**Author's Note:**

> Talia-29  
> Claudia-19  
> Laura-8  
> Derek-5 ½  
> Cora- 1 month old (Birthday 6-11)  
> Stiles- -2 months old (Birthday 8-17)

a.k.a Claudia Introduces Herself to Alpha Talia Hale

Foxes and wolves don’t mix at least that is how it was before a pregnant fox trotted into the Hale’s den one midsummer afternoon. Derek was in the front lawn playing with Laura when it happened. They smelled her before they saw her, through at their young ages they did not know how to react. They got their cue from their mother’s growl that followed mere seconds after the strange scent hit their noses. They ran to the porch a little faster than humanly possible, just as Talia appeared from the doorway, stepping in front of them when they reached her. 

“What are you doing here Fox?” Talia growled out.

“No need to be alarmed Alpha Hale. I am Claudia Stilinski, of the Raynard fox line. I do not mean you, your pack, or your pups any harm.” Then the fox, apparently named Claudia, gestured to her protruding stomach, laughing a little. “Even if I did, I would not be a very tough opponent to overcome.”

Having heard the truth in the steady beat of the vixen’s heart, Talia relaxed slightly but remained in front of her pups as a precaution.

“What is your business here, then Claudia?” Talia said calmly.

“My mate and I just moved here from Berkeley so I have come to ask your permission for me and my kit to live in your territory.” The fox said with a small smirk gracing her face.

“You have already moved here? Yet you only ask permission now?” Talia asked, an eyebrow raised. Claudia’s smirk only widened at the question.

“My mate is human. He wanted to move back to his home town now that we are expecting and I wanted to give him what he wanted. I didn’t come here beforehand because while he knows about my nature, he does not know about yours. I decided that rather than letting the wolf out of the bag, I’d just tell you that my kit and I will be living in your territory.”

Talia’s eyes flashed red before she could rein herself in. Claudia didn’t even flinch, but her smirk fell to a small but genuine smile. 

“I know my behavior challenges your instincts as an alpha, but as a fox my instincts don’t have me follow a hierarchy. We are solitary creatures, independent and rebellious of authority at the best of times. Please don’t hold it against me, or if you must don’t hold it against my mate and kit. I am doing this for them.”

Talia nodded slightly and returned the smile, completely relaxing her stance.

“Okay Fox. You and your family may stay but your mate should know about us and we should come up with a formal contract between my pack and your family, as well as a treaty with the local hunters, the Argents.” Talia said while slipping into the business mode that she was known for. “Come back in a week and I should have the necessary arrangements in place.”

“Thank you Alpha Hale.” Claudia waved before scurrying away faster than any pregnant woman, supernatural or otherwise, had the right too.

With the interloper gone Talia finally turned to her older pups, thanking the moon that Cora stayed asleep through all this. 

“Come on pups, let’s go inside.”

Derek looked up at this mother, head tilted in confusion. “Mama why did that lady smell like that?”

“Because she is a werefox, pup. She is like us but not.”

“No, mama. Why did she smell like pack? Like home?” Derek pleaded growing more confused by his mother’s misunderstanding.

Talia gasped slightly. There were really only a few reasons why Claudia would smell like pack to Derek but they were rare. Talia would have to keep a close eye on that fox and her kit. They might turn out to be very important to her pup one day.


	2. The Stilinski Fox Treaties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip-31  
> Talia-29  
> Max-24  
> Peter- 18  
> John-25  
> Claudia-19  
> Chris-23  
> Kate-16
> 
> The kids are all the same ages as the last chapter. Also don’t laugh at my list of ages at the beginning of every chapter. This story will have timeskips so it is necessary. Plus, I worked hard on figuring out how this timeline works. (Unlike writers we know!)

a.k.a Claudia Meets the Some More Hales, the Argents, and Hates Kate

One week after Claudia Stilinski announced her presence in Beacon Hills, she showed up at the Hale house once again, this time arriving with her human mate in a ridiculously colored jeep. 

Unlike their first encounter, Talia was ready with her mate and her younger brothers as back up. She even made sure to open the door before the fox could knock just to show how prepared she was though the younger woman seemed unfazed by the action.

“Hello Alpha Hale, this is my mate John.” Claudia says while linking her fingers with the man at her side. Talia could tell he smelled of fear and confusion, though his mate’s touch seemed to calm him a bit. Talia nods at him before letting the couple into her home and leading them the living room where her family waited for their guests. 

“This is Philip, my mate, and Max, my younger brother and head beta. Over there carrying my youngest pup, Cora, is my youngest brother, Peter. With them are Laura and Derek. Everyone this is Claudia Stilinski and her mate John.” Claudia smiles at each of them and waves slightly at Derek when he smiles widely at her, before turning back to Talia. 

“So how do we do this thing?” she asks with a smirk.

This caused Talia to roll her eyes and Peter to give a snort saying “Be careful Tally, we don’t want your eyes to roll out of your head.”

Talia seemed unaffected by her brother’s teasing but Max growled out a “Peter” causing the youngest brother to quiet instantly. The following silence stretched out for a few moments before Talia spoke, “It is very simple really. I have already discussed your arrival with my pack and we have agreed to let you, your kit, and any future kits that your line my produce to stay on Hale land on 3 conditions.” She pauses to make sure that the young couple is giving her the proper attention before nodding once and continuing.

“The first is that you do keep your treaty with the Argents; no harm shall come to the humans of this town and no political disputes. The second is that you do not tell any humans apart from your family, my pack, and the Argents of your nature, as it could put us all in danger. The final condition is that you attend monthly meetings with our pack to make sure the territory is safe.”

Claudia and John looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. They both knew that the final condition was more about the Hales keeping an eye on them more than anything, but they also knew that is was not much to ask for the chance to live in peace. So with a nod to her husband, Claudia announces “We agree to your terms Alpha Hale and we will abide by them.” in a formal acceptance of the treaty. 

Talia’s face softens in to a small smile. “Then welcome to Beacon Hills.”

The fox smiles brightly in return before throwing her arms around the alpha, or as much as she could manage in her condition. Startled by the sudden movement Phil and Max move towards the fox with a slight growl before Talia rolls her eyes once again and waves them off with a snort. John who watched the scene with slight horror whispered his wife’s name in concern and fear. Claudia pulls away from the wolf with a small look of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry about that. Hormones. You know how it is? They make you crazy.” The fox said blush diminishing.

“All is well Fox but you should be more careful.” Talia said eyeing the fox’s protruding stomach, smirking when Claudia’s face colored again. 

Suddenly, the sounds of an SUV rolling down the dusty road reached the ears of the supernatural creatures causing the wolves to stiffen. Without saying a word Peter ushered the little ones downstairs. Talia leaves to retrieve the new arrivals. She returns with a young man and woman in tow. The entire room stiffening at their entrance, even the human seemed to be affected. Talia noticed that he positioned himself between the hunters and his wife, wrapping an arm around her back so he could lay a hand on stomach. The action causes the male hunter to put on a disarming smile and extend his hand out for John to shake. 

“I’m Chris Argent, this is my sister Kate.” He says head inclining towards the teenager beside him. John takes the offered hand cautiously. 

“Deputy John Stilinski, this is my wife Claudia.” Claudia smiles stiffly at the man when he met her eyes. 

There was a forced cough from the female hunter, Kate, and the Chris dropped John’s hand and takes a step back, schooling his face into a blank expression. 

“Alpha Hale called us here today to discus adding a family of werefoxes to our treaty with their pack. Am I correct in assuming you would be that family?” John and Claudia nodded.

“For our treaty’s parameters we will need specifics on how many weres we will be entering into agreements with.” Kate said ignoring the quick glare her brother sent her way. She sounded as sweet as honey but with an undercurrent of something sharp that unsettled Claudia.

“I am a fox of the Raynard line. My mate is human. We are unsure if our kit will be a fox but...”

“More often than not whelps take after the bitch,” Kate said cutting Claudia off, “or in this case the vixen.” 

“Kate!” Chris hissed.

“I am just using the technical terms Chris, no disrespect intended.” Kate laughed slightly as if to wave of a joke, and though her heartbeat didn’t stutter, Claudia knew it was a lie. This served to unsettle her even more. She was going to have to keep a close eye on this huntress.

Chris straightened himself again before saying “We can make a temporary contract to use until the baby is born and then when it is determined whether or not the child is a were we will draw up a more permanent document.” He paused to look at the couple before continuing “We are done here so we will be going.” 

“Let me show you out.”Talia said with a nod before leading him out of the room. Kate lingered for a moment before saying “Nice meeting you” with the brightest smile Claudia has ever seen before following the alpha out. Once again the fox could feel that the teen’s cheerfulness was a farce. It seemed this human was incapable of being sincere and that scared Claudia.

The tension in the air dissipated when the sound of tires driving away from the Hale mansion was heard. Talia returned to the living room a firm expression still marring her face, having the smell of hunter in her home clearly having an effect on her.

“I’m sorry that you had to bring the hunters into your den for us, Alpha Hale.” Claudia apologized. She knew that were it her home she would be driven crazy. 

Talia turns to the young woman, some of the tension in her shoulders easing away. “Thank you for your concern, Fox. I will be fine but I think I need to spend time with my pack and pups.”

“Then we should go.” Claudia suggested.

“It would be appreciated. But before you do there is something I need to discuss with you. I am sure I don’t have to tell you to be wary of the Argents, but let me warn you about the worst of them, Gerard. He is Chris and Kate’s father and the current leader of the family, though Kate is the figurehead.” 

“Kate? The girl that was just here? But she is just a kid!” John gasped.

“She is but the Argents train their sons to be soldiers and their daughters to be leaders, and since the death of Gerard’s wife four years ago, Kate, as the oldest woman in the main family, is the official leader. That being said though, she is completely under Gerard’s thumb.” Talia explained grimly.

Claudia felt a twinge of sorrow for the girl. Losing a mother so young and having such responsibility thrust on you could cause some really damage. The poor girl didn’t have a chance. Claudia thinks as she recalls the darkness that she sensed from Kate.

“We will be careful.’ John said with a stern expression before looking over at his wife, who was lost in thought. “But we better go, you need to be with your family and I need to get Claudie home before she tires herself out. She thinks that just because she is a supernatural creature she doesn’t need to rest as much as any other mother-to-be.” He said a teasing smile slipping on to his face as the fox pouted.

“John you know I don’t! Besides sitting still for too long makes me antsy.” Claudia whines.

“Claudie if you don’t take a nap when we get home, I won’t rub your feet tonight.” John threatened playfully, causing Talia to laugh.

“I think you better listen to your mate, Fox. He seems serious. I will contact you later to set up a day for our monthly meeting.”

“That sounds good, Alpha.”

“Talia. We are going to be sharing the same territory; we might as well get to know each other so please call me Talia.” 

“We then we’ll be seeing you, Talia” the fox said with a grin.

“Good bye, Claudia, and nice meeting you John.” 

“Nice meeting you too, Talia, Philip, Max.” John said nodding at each wolf. The male wolves nodded back. “We can see ourselves out.”

Once the couple had driven off, Talia looked at her mate. “So what do you think?”

Philip thought for a minute before responding. “I don’t really know. They weren’t here for very long and half that time it was while the hunters were here so I wasn’t even paying attention to them.”

“You don’t have any opinion of them?” Talia raised an eyebrow at her husband. “None?”

Phil smiled before saying “You make it sound like I am judgmental, darling.” 

“Because you are.” Max chimed in startling a laugh out of Talia. “He’s right you know, so tell me what you think?” 

“John seems sensible but Claudia, she’s…unique. She radiates energy. Something tells me that were she not pregnant she would have been bouncing off the walls.” Phil explained. “It’s not that I don’t like her but you know me. I…”

“Like your calm and quiet.” Talia finished with a loving smile. “I know mate, but you are going to have to get use to them, if I am right. And even if I am not, like I said earlier, we do still have to live with them so we might as well be friends.” 

“You really must believe you are right, if you are talking about being friends with someone we barely know, and a fox at that.” Max commented.

“You didn’t hear Derek that day. He talked about her and her scent that whole night and you saw him today when she was here. He never smiles around strangers.” She smiled and looked at her mate “He is like his father in that.” Philip huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I am telling you when that kit is born, you’ll see.”

“Well until then, I think you said something earlier about spending time with your pack and pups and now I am craving some pack bonding. Let’s go get Peter and the pups from the safe room.” Philip suggested holding a hand out to Talia. 

“That sounds great.”


End file.
